


Day 2; Broadway

by youmakemyheartgosuperwhee



Series: The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broadway, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee/pseuds/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge thingy (from the ever so lovely world of Tumblr - where you can find me as youmakemyheartgosuperwhee *wink*)</p><p>Kurt and Blaine are husbands and the two shining, rising stars of today's Broadway, and obviously loved by many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2; Broadway

He knew many people disagreed, but Blaine absolutely thought the lights of New York City looked the most beautiful at this time of the year. They seemed just a little brighter and so much merrier, and only a single glance at them around you could turn your whole day upside down.  
Still, what he loved about those lights the most was the way he could see them in his husband's eyes as they walked out of the stage door, arms linked and steps in sync. 

"You did a wonderful job tonight." He whispered in Kurt's ear and leaned in to press a quick kiss on his cheek before turning to the cheering people on the other side of the barricades. 

Kurt smiled, wide and warm as he nodded as a thank you. "You do a wonderful job every single night." 

They spent a good 45 minutes signing people's Playbills and things and thanking them for supporting them and taking pictures and just having lovely little chats. 

When he had almost gone through all of the people, a little girl standing right by one of the barricades with her mother captured his eye. She was wearing a beautiful, sparkly dress and the cutest pair of bow-decorated UGG boots. Her jacket was the same pink as her shoes, and she was clutching the lapels of it right against her chest. 

When Blaine looked down at her and smiled, she tugged the hem of her mother's jacket, who lifted her up in her arms. 

"Hi, little princess. What's your name?" He asked, taking a step closer to the girl and her mother, flashing her a kind smile as well.

"Amanda." The girl said with a very enthusiastic smile on her face. 

The crowd was echoing with faint aww's and oh my god's, and Kurt stopped in his tracks to see what Blaine had done tonight to make them do that. 

A smile spread across his face.

"Very lovely to meet you, Amanda." Blaine bowed, then offered his hand to shake the girl's. She put her tiny hand on top of Blaine's, squealing a little bit. 

"How old are you?" 

Amanda looked up to her mother, seeking her reassurance before answering the dashing Disney prince as she - and frankly, everyone else there, including Kurt, saw him as.  
"I'm four." She lifted up four of her fingers and smiled, now a little shy. 

After Blaine was done signing the Playbill Amanda's mother had given him and handed it back, Kurt walked right up next to him, smiling. 

"Hi! I couldn't help but overhear you talking. Amanda, wasn't it?" he asked, offering the girl his hand as well. She looked a little like she was very overwhelmed and definitely overjoyed by everything that was happening right now. They shook hands, and the little girl's smile was up to her ears.

"I love you two." 

Both, Kurt and Blaine thought they could feel their hearts melt a little in response to that declaration of love. 

Kurt locked eyes with the girl's mother, who was smiling, touched. She lifted her daughter up, offering to pass her over to them.

In perfect sync, they leaned over the barricade ever so slightly to together take Amanda in their arms. 

"Oopsie daisy. There we are now." Blaine laughed lightheartedly as Amanda looked from Kurt to Blaine and back to Kurt about ten times, eyes wide and sparkling. 

"Do you love each other?" The girl then asked, with a completely straight face, the spark never leaving her eyes. 

If their hearts hadn't melted already, there was no way they didn't now. 

Kurt and Blaine looked up from her, right into each others' eyes, and Kurt could see his husband's eyes glistening a little, with what was a combination of tears and the city lights all a pool of sparkles. He swallowed, nodding at the exact time as Blaine. 

"We do." Kurt said, tightening his gentle grip on both the little girl in their arms and his husband's back.  
"Very, very much." Blaine declared, tilting his head, forcing himself to look away from Kurt's beautiful, sharp blue eyes and into Amanda's instead. 

And how Amanda responded to this was something that didn't really help how emotional he was suddenly feeling. 

"I love that you love each other" She squeaked. The tiny little girl clapped her hands together and leaned in to hug each of them at the same time, accompanied by the noise of her mother laughing and the rest of the 150 people aww'ing even fiercer than before.

Right before Amanda's mother told her that they should get going, she looked at Kurt and Blaine, then her mother and said; "I'm going to tell Santa I wish to see you again soon."  
Blaine lifted her over the barrier and back in her mother's arms, nodding. "We'll tell Santa that, as well." 

After they both pinky promised Amanda they'd really go to Santa and tell him they wished to see her again and waved their goodbyes to all the people at the stage door, they linked their arms again and made their way to the car waiting for them a block away, walking so close to each other their sides from feet to shoulder were pressed together, smiles plastered on both of their faces.


End file.
